Luster of Darkness
by axrinekey
Summary: Logan,Wolverine/OC. If she was a lie to deceive everyone, and the lie becomes the truth, the truth becomes the fact... her existence, her life, was to accomplish a momentous onus, or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf's Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/associate with X-Men nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**A/N:** I might be in hiatus until mid-December! I'll try to update (inspirations and scenes just non-stop filling my mind and I can't resist the temptation of writing), but upcoming major exam is around the corner! (And I've spent a few days writing this FIRST chapter instead of studying)

**- Chapter One -**

** Wolf's Instinct  
><strong>

Summer wind was blowing unusually stalwartly. Delicate green leaves and cherry-pink flowers were dancing away from the tree branches, with those dainty little rupturing sound which were almost inaudible. They were leaving the trees for another place, a better place. It was a titanic building with evenly distributed reddish brown bricks (with a few prominent light beige coloured bricks) and dark grey rooftop (built with chimney holes). The whole structure of the university-alike building consumed almost approximately the area of 5 fields. In front of the building, was a huge roundabout and at the centre of the roundabout, was a magnificent fountain, which was still well-functioned. This place was surrounded by the concrete-like forest. If a person was to visit this building, the most effective way to travel was through the airway. Of course, cars, jeeps and sometimes motorcycles were used by those who lived in the building, but only those who could recognise (very accustomed with the entire location) the route were able to drive in and out of that area, or else, they might got caught in the middle of the forest, lost. There were a few incidents where the people who got lost in the woods were never found.

There weren't many people staying in the building, at least not this time of the year. Most students were sent back home to their families. It was in fact the summer break. The young mutants who were admitted as students of the school were asked to live in the building, as it was a more efficacious way, which students would not need to travel all the time (which was really bothersome, considering the route to the school was rather onerous). Besides, all expenses of the school was defrayed by the dean (he was also the founder and the headmaster) of the school.

In one of the balconies of the school, there was a man, staring across the sky so intensely, as though he could see through the atmosphere and gazed upon the enigmatic universe outside of the Earth. The sun was shining unswervingly upon his bald gleaming head. He was resting on an advanced electric wheelchair, which he could control at ease with just a move on the joystick attached to the wheelchair. He placed his fingers onto his forehead. His eyes squinted a few times. His fingers acting like antennae, moving so gently on his right forehead, clicking and typing, to receive a distorted dispatch delivered from a concealed location. He could hear faint voice calling his name.

"Professor Xavier? Professor, is that you?"

"Yes, I am Professor Xavier, Elena Hart. How can I help you?"

And the conversation through telepathy started between the two telepaths. Yes, Xavier did remember the girl who sent him this unforeseen message. He had communicated with her a few times, but was rejected when he suggested her to be admitted into his institute - Xavier Institute for Higher Education, an institute for teenage mutants, which in Xavier's knowledge, people with the X-gene, which bestowed them the unique specialities and abilities.

Within half an hour, Xavier had reunited the senior mutants into his chamber via telepathy. Storm aka Ororo Munroe, one of the mentors of the institute, was halted from reading a book titled "Mutants and Humans" which mainly discussed about whether humans and mutants could live in serenity together or to battle 'till either one of them extinct. Although she was gripped into reading the book, she placed her book onto the table tranquilly, using her coffee-milk coloured hand to sweep her white silver hair to the back of her ear, before leaving her room and headed towards the professor's chamber.

Meanwhile, a man, with curly short hair painted in dark brown, was punching over a sandbag in his bedroom. Each punch from his knuckles was potent and fervid; his eyes were burning with those indescribable blazing flare, akin to a bonfire where it was burning at its zenith. His turbulent look was covered with droplets of sweats whereas his white tight-fitting singlet was drenched, as though he just came out from swimming. Even though he had received the telepathic message delivered by Xavier, he paid no attention and cared the least for it. He continued to walk to the bathroom and took a long shower. After wiping his hair wantonly in a rather untamed way, where he stroke each strands of his hair with such rampant force, causing his dark curly hair to become more unkempt and tousled as compared to usual. Then, finally, he made his way to the chamber.

As he pushed the door opened, all voices were muted and the people in the room had their eyes fixed to the laggard.

"Straggler," the man wearing a pair of shades (anyone could barely see his eyes under the shades) spat grouchily. He was Cyclops aka Scott Summers. His position in the school was the geometry/leadership and tactics teacher. He used to be the model student of the institute who excelled in almost everything, and Xavier had always known that Scott would become a terrific leader. Scott had his back lying on the wall beside the door, his hands were crossed.

Both of these individuals' relationships were never improved.

"Shut up, four-eyes," he replied rancorously, with a grimace. Scott was about to counterattack before Jean Grey raised her voice.

"Logan!" she exclaimed and widening her emerald eyes. Though she only called out a name, her eyes were flaring at the two men, who were acting below their ages. Her crimson scarlet hair slithered gracefully as she turned her head towards the two men, before turning back her attention to Xavier and her hair gently collapsed onto her shoulders.

"Everyone's here now, let's start," Xavier announced.

"Are you going to assign us on a mission, professor?" Storm presumed.

"Yes, Storm," the professor nodded his head firmly before continuing. "I have just received a message from a young telepath saying that an organisation has been amassing mutants by abduction. It seems like this organisation is trying to-"

"Telepath, you mean, a mutant?" Logan voiced out, cutting the professor's line bluntly.

"Yes, Logan," Xavier continued with placidity. "As I was saying, the organisation may be trying to engage an attack by-"

"How do we know if this _mutant_ is reliable? I mean, aren't you being rather gullible, professor?" Logan asked, delivering a sense of mockery.

"Logan!" Jean exclaimed once again while jerking at Logan's arm.

"Stop cutting off the professor's lines," Scott added, followed by a hefty sigh.

"Stop being so fucking annoying, Scott," Logan rolled his eyes and diverted his attention back to Xavier. He was anticipated with the pendant reply.

The professor raised his eyebrows, but the words for lecturing just wouldn't creep out from his lips.

"Let's just say, I _trust_ her."

"Not convincing enough, prof. Do you even _know_ her?" Logan continued to post questions.

"Professor, I know Logan may be a little over apprehensive," Logan let out a soft rumble. "But we are a little concern with this mutant that you're _speaking_ about."

"I did communicate with some other abducted victims and see through their visions, feel their agonies, listen to their dreadfully desperate lament for help… Shall I continue elaborating their torments or do you prefer to continue with your _protest_?" There was a long pause before Xavier emphasising, "_Logan_?"

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat slowly. He avoided the eye contact with the professor who had a genius-level of intellectual.

The professor pierced a slight smile on his face. "Great, good luck, my X-Men. Here is the coordinate of the location and the number of victims."

The coordinate of the location was displayed on the computer screen in the chamber, with the illustration of the location, including some images of the surrounding, from plane view, and the topography of the location. It provided remarkably handy and constructive information to the X-Men members, who had been intensely ogling at the screen, reading and memorising. Then, they started planning the mission. The whole planning session was led by Scott, who had always been the leader among the members, with tremendous leadership skill and strategic skill. Although what he had suggested was often squabbled austerely by the man who never meets the eyes of Scott at the same level – Logan, the planning session had worked out a strategy, where Scott will lead a group to the west wing of the location while Logan will lead a group to the east wing (partly due to the tiff between the two leaders and this would be the safest way to avoid any unsought hindrance – _more_ fighting).

All of them gathered at the hangar after having changed into their respective X-Men costumes, which were clingy black rubber suits, long sleeves, with huge X signs tailored in front of the chests, and black metallic belts with another yellow circled-X signs surrounding their waists. The costumes were similar, except for Storm, whose costume slightly differed from the others, where hers had a dark silver cape behind her back. The costumes were heat and cold resistant, and were highly durable.

As they jumped into the X-Jet aka the Blackbird, Storm and Scott sat on the aviator seats, whereas the others found their way to the passengers' seats. They fastened their seatbelts; Storm and Scott were busy pressing onto numerous buttons to turn on the X-Jet. Both of the latter wore their pilot headsets. The needles of the various types of metres showed readings, which Scott and Storm had nodded lightly after their examination, as indications that the jet was in a pleasing condition. They could feel the X-Jet being lifted up as Scott was pulling a joystick. The ceiling of the hangar opened automatically like a digital gate. As the X-Jet flew at the direction of the opened ceiling, Logan looked out of the window (he chose the window seat), just below of him now was the basketball court, which was located directly above the hangar. No one was in the basketball court (which was atypical because basketball court was the place students hang out the most) because alarm and announcement were released so that the basketball court was vacated. Some of the students, who remained in the school, were staring at the X-Jet as it sped with a whiz and disappeared from their sight. Their mouths slightly opened at awe.

There were 5 X-Men in the jet. There were Scott, Storm, Jean and Logan. The 5th member, who was yet to be introduced, was the blue furred ape-like mutant, Henry "Hank" McCoy, who was nicknamed as Beast. He was the science and mathematics instructor of the institute. Despite of his beastly inhuman appearance, Beast was brilliant and humane. He was the medical doctor and the person who had designed the X-Jet. Sometimes, he would spit out his witty sense of humour.

"You're still not positive towards the professor's approach towards the mission, aren't you, Logan?" Jean asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"You could have read my mind instead of asking me, you know," Logan uttered with his husky voice. He raised both of his eyebrows.

"You do know how much I value privacy," Jean stated bluntly, sounding a little upset. "But if that's the case, then-"

"I'm just… I just don't feel right. It's just a feeling, that's all," Logan quickly interrupted before it was too late. He never meant to enrage Jean; he thought he was just flirting.

"Wolf's instinct, I see," Beast commented with a smirk.

"Shut the shit up, _fur ball_!" Logan yelled back, with his three dangerously sharp and firm claws growing from his right knuckles.

"I wouldn't fight in this jet if I were you," Beast replied scornfully.

"Control your temper, Logan!" Jean cried as the sharp claws almost strike her face.

"Sorry," Logan immediately countermanded his actions (or what he planned to do) after learning his mistake and swiftly revoked his claws.

"We've reached," Storm announced as she continued to press on a few buttons and some of the green lights on the dashboard were blinking.

The X-Jet descended unhurriedly on an empty land surrounding by woods. The base of the X-Jet descended until it inclined onto the ground, acting like a platform. The X-Men marched out from the X-Jet. All of them scrutinised their surroundings. Logan was busy sniffing around to sense if there were any abnormities.

"We'll go as planned," Scott commanded. "Jean and Beast, you'll follow me; Storm, you'll follow Logan."

The X-Men nodded to Scott and the two teams parted their ways. Logan sniffed all the way to an ancient dungeon-alike building and was archaic. He wasn't sure if it was a dungeon or a prison, but it was certainly apt for confinement. The building was hidden in the forest, where trees grew taller than the building, shielding the building from being visible from the top view (as shown in the image illustrated by Xavier's computer). The building was made of old bricks, which supposedly looked tenuous and uninhabited, yet Logan could smell humans' scents, all kinds of smells; perspiring, horrified, perplexed, deceived… Logan was quite convinced that there were many people in this ancient building.

"You think this is the place?" Storm asked Logan while marginally admiring the ancient construction.

"Think? I don't _think_. I'm sure," Logan grumbled as he walked into the building without a second thought. Storm was about to halt his doing but she realised that she might ruin the plan; if she halted him, he might go ballistic and get frenzied, then things would not go as planned, and not just Logan was to be blamed, but she too, would be faulted. Hence, she thought rationally and worked things out lucidly, and most importantly, to prevent Logan from making all kinds of threatening slips.

Logan, on the other hand, wasn't thinking very astutely. Yes, he was shrewd and cunning when it comes to combats, but not when he was supposed to be invisible and inaudible to his enemies. He tended to boast around his existence by slamming doors exuberantly, walking with bulky steps, hollering like a fierce lion, etc. He was vociferous. This time, he did try a little effort in amalgamating himself with the silence and still air, but not for long. After passing the third security post, he accidentally gave a thud towards a glass which eventually shattered with a loud "_Kriang_!" At the instant, the alarm was signalled; about 10-20 men appeared in front of Storm and Logan.

"Shit," was the only word slipped through Logan's mouth,

The group of soldiers rushed towards Logan and Storm, holding all kinds of firearms securely in front of their chests. As they were about to pull the triggers, Logan had already hopped and landed behind of them, his claws which extended from his knuckles started to assail frantically by charging forward and slashing them with his claws. One by one, the men fell down.

Even though Storm couldn't use her powers, which was manipulating weather by altering the weather for attacks, her highly-skilled hand-to-hand combat came in nifty for now. She kicked away the submachine gun holding by one of the soldiers with her right foot, while on the other hand, she sent a few punches to the other man. Then she continued to send a few kicks to the first man.

Some of the soldiers started shooting franticly due to terror and panic, they even shot their own people. Logan quickly sprang himself towards Storm when he heard the bombarding.

Receiving a few gun shots, Logan moaned boisterously. "GO!"

Storm nodded and quickly left the scene, leaving Logan behind. Logan ceased moving for a moment, taking a short break so that the bullets shot into his body were slowly shoved out when the cells in his body regenerated. The guards paused their shooting as they assumed Logan was dead. They walked towards him, and sent him a few kick, then realised the bullets were pushed out from his body. Their jaws fell almost to the ground. Logan rolled his body and sent each of them a snobbish simper. Before they could think of a way to escape themselves, Logan's rapid attacks sent them to meet death. Logan patted his shoulders lightly and stroked his hair a few times before walking towards another chamber.

The other teams were doing better than Logan's. Scott managed to break into the prisons and freed the abducted mutants from the west wing. There were around 10 of them, aged between 13 and 18. The young mutants looked at the three X-Men mystifyingly. Their feet were reluctant to move.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you," Scott assured, but the victims still did not reply. Scott exchanged expressions with Jean. Jean read his mind and knew what Scott wanted her to do. She was thinking the same, too. So, she went into the pool of minds of all the victims, to learn that the kidnapper had convinced the victims he was going to help them in gaining knowledge about their own supernatural abilities. However, from what their minds told Jean, they had never seen the kidnapper before. They had only heard his voice, and his voice was quite a common voice in the United States of America.

"_Somehow, I think the man who is behind of the abduction has brainwashed them. Do you think that I should use my mind to control them? But it isn't really…_"

Scott sent her an agreeable nod after hearing her telepathy. Jean, who was still in qualm, still doubting her own judgement, Scott then grabbed at her hand which casted her courage and self-confidence. "The professor can help them."

After hearing what Scott said, she placed a smile on her face with a nod. She concentrated copiously and gained control of the victims' minds. Beast was the first to leave the scene to ensure no one was passing by. He gave signals to them when the route was clear. Suddenly, the alarm rang (caused by Logan's accident). The X-Men amplified their footsteps and accelerated their paces. Still, they could not avoid battles.

"Jean, leave with Beast and the kids. Leave these people to me," Jean nodded and quickly ran away with the others.

Scott released his ruby-quartz laser from his visor by pressing onto a button at the side of his visor. The laser was so strong that it cut the ceiling and the bricks fell onto the soldiers' heads. Scott then left the event and headed towards the X-Jet.

As he reunited with Jean and Beast, he looked around to find the absence of Storm and Logan.

"Do you think they were the cause of the alarm?" Scott asked agitatedly, as it did seem quite fitting for Logan's profile – a trouble-causing person.

Jean and Beast replied Scott with apprehensive looks. They were frowning; Jean was even biting her lips. The two did not want to assume for the worst, but they knew Logan too well to not to disagree with Scott's belief.

"If they weren't coming out for the next five minutes, I'm going to-"

"Going to what, Scott?" Logan asked while finally stepping out from the building. Storm and the other abducted mutants followed behind. "Going to leave us behind and run for your damn life?"

"Well, to your disappointment, I was thinking the opposite way," Scott fired back. "But it's a good idea and next time I'll consider of that."

"Can the two of you continue your fighting in the jet? They just turned on the self-destruct mode," Jean stated the lines with a calm tone, but her face was petrified.

The X-Men then stepped into the X-Jet. As Logan was about to step onto the platform to the X-Jet, he started sniffing, and sniffing, and sniffing… It was not the sweat smells from the soldiers or smell of fretfulness from the victims.

"What is it, Logan?" Storm asked while turning her head towards Logan.

"We missed one," Logan continued to sniff. "Where's the mutant Professor X mentioned about?"

"None of them from the east wing," Jean shook her head.

Storm looked at the young mutants she rescued. They were baffled.

"I don't think she's among them either," Storm told.

"But we only have 30 minutes," Jean told in a terrifying tone.

"Damn," Logan cursed. He then dashed into the building once more, this time, following the scent he sensed. He actually sensed the smell since he went into the building and thought she was rescued until he was outside of the building, the intensity of the scent reduced to almost zero. Straightaway, his mind snapped.

It wasn't because he wanted to rescue the mutant so badly that he went back into the building, in fact, he didn't want to save her. He had always had this bad feeling after Xavier mentioned about her. Yet, he wanted to know who this mutant was, that the professor had gained such vast trust on. It was the curiosity in him that drove him to get back into the building and follow the scent. He continued to sniff as he walked. The sniffing helped him to locate the mutant's position. His sense of smell was never wrong and was very outstandingly precise. The scent led him into a room, which was locked digitally. Logan released one of his claws and with a light scratch, the electronic lock was instantly smashed and the door opened automatically.

As Logan stepped into the room, he saw a man was sent flying and his body hit the wall, then he lost conscious. Logan raised an eyebrow, and a "Wow" slipped through his lips. He turned his face to the owner of such force. The owner was a _she_. She had a blunt fringe and the hair was wavy short black hair that was tangling just above her shoulder. She was wearing a white thick hairband with an oversize rose ornament. Her eyes were radiant grey in colour. The shapes of her eyes were relatively indescribable. They were so well-shaped, like those drawn in comic books (or bisque dolls' eyes, for a clearer illustration), very smoothly round and big, with long black eyelashes and a pair of fairly thick eyebrows, which slightly curved upwards and dropped a little at the end of the eyebrows. Her plain white t-shirt was stained with dirt, so was her face. She was sitting on the ground with her back lying on the wall. She stared at Logan, startled.

"I suppose, you're the _kid_ who contacted Professor Xavier?" he presumed. She was relatively young (maybe around 18), but he had an intuition that she possessed quite well of her ability. When he thought _well_, he meant more than well.

She nodded, and added. "I'm not a _kid_."

"Whatever, _kid_. Just get your ass up from the ground," Logan told gruffly, and then he left the room. When he realised she wasn't following him, he turned his way back to the room.

"What is the problem now, kid? What? Do you want an apology for calling you '_kid'_? Do you want a free piggyback?" Logan was exasperated.

She rolled her eyes at the infantile act of Logan. "First of all, I _do_ have a problem, sir. Secondly, I _don't_ need your apology (I might get _killed_ while asking your apology). Thirdly, yes, I think I need… no, I _must_ have a free piggyback, because I can't feel my legs due to the injection of some kind of anaesthetic that had numbed my legs. And do you know why they injected drugs to me, because I was trying to run away-"

Before she could finish her lines, Logan had carried her by her waist and her numbed legs, as though carrying a feather-weighted object. He didn't have to consume much energy. His robust body had proved that he was one hardy and strong man. As she was in his embrace, she could smell his manhood scent, or perhaps, it was his sweat. Whatever it was, she wasn't feeling rather comfortable with the scent. It was a little like… wolf's smell.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flower Blooming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/associate with X-Men nor any of the fictional characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.

**A/N: **Before I forget, I wanted to say that all X-Men characters I'm describing are based on the films' version, which means Logan will be 6"3' instead of around 5"3' and so is the storyline (somewhat following the plot... and somewhat not).

**- Chapter Two -**

**The Flower Blooming in the Mansion**

Her right ear was almost glued to his chests. She could hear his heart thumping so ferociously; one beat every two steps he leapt. He was not at all walking but hurdling literally. He was so fast that the whole ride seemed like flying. She tried to read his mind simply, but she couldn't. Usually if she wanted to read a normal human's mind, she could actually hear their thoughts elusively without even trying (hence, sometimes it would be quite exasperating when there was a crowd and people's thoughts were mumbling in her head). She thought there must be some kind of high psionic shield implanted into him, which was why it seemed like there was a barrier in his mind (she was certain that he was not a telepath). She wanted to try to break the barrier by concentrating more intensely, but the way he was vaulting precluded her from focusing. Imagine yourself riding on an exhilarating roller coaster, and yet you are trying to concentrate on your own thought. That was how she felt.

Just as she finally got the touch of breaking the barrier, Logan stopped dashing. His immediate halt almost caused himself to stumble and fall down as the inertia continued to push him forward. She could feel his weight thrusting against her body, so heavy, so tough, and so robust. His body was like a piece of hard metal. She felt a little soreness as he pressed against her body. It was like when your face dived directly onto a piece of metal that could cause bruises.

"Ouch," she moaned softly while rubbing her cheek.

Logan paid no attention to her mutter. He placed her onto the ground promptly after he stopped.

"Stay here and don't move," he spoke in a warning tone and walked forward.

She raised an eyebrow, speculating all kinds of causes. Both of her legs were still numb and too frail to be moved as the drug injected into them was still yet to be dispelled. So, she stretched her neck to look over Logan's brawny figure. In front of Logan, was countless number of soldiers holding their gunfire (some even with explosives), ready to strike at any time. Logan's six sharp blades extended from both of his knuckles. She stared at his blades in wonderment, amazed by his unusual mutation. She observed the whole scene where Logan slashed his enemies at ease; she was thrilled and captivated by the warfare - Logan's actions. But she knew someone had activated the self-destruction mode in the building, and there was only 5 minutes more for them to leave the building. She truly wished she could enjoy the fighting until the finale; she had yearned for a long time to watch mutants killing humans. She had always loathed humans. She was so delighted to see the humans' blood dripped one by one drop and how they shrieked as Logan gashed their bodies. It was the first time the craving to watch humans suffering was so fully satiated. She could feel the abhorrence for humans grew stouter in her. But she had to stop enjoying the pleasure, to save herself and Logan.

"Hey, you!" She called as she still did not learn about Logan's name. "_You_!"

Logan continued attacking his foes hectically.

"YOUUUUU!" She continued with a lengthy bellow. Still, Logan did not pause.

She controlled all the soldiers' minds extemporaneously, resulting in halting all the soldiers' movements at once. The soldiers were stupefied; they couldn't move a single muscle in their bodies. This startled Logan, who was about to sprang onto one of the soldiers. His face was so close, almost kissing one of the soldiers as he realised the soldiers were paralysed. He quickly jumped a few steps behind. Finally, he turned his head towards her.

"Hey, kid, did you do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and I would really love to watch how you kill those _humans_, but I think we should really go now before cooking ourselves in this soon-to-be blasted building (correspondingly to a boiling pot). We do make really scrumptious _fried_ mutants though," she told sarcastically.

Logan's mind snapped. He had totally forgotten about the self-destruction incident which Jean had informed him. He quickly carried her once again and started his aviation-like loping. She felt the wind gusting even fiercer than the previous ride. This time, her fingers clenched even more compactly at his strapping arm as he ran, to feel more tenable.

After a minute later, they saw light penetrating through an enormous aperture, and then they knew they had reached their destination. The other X-Men were staring at them intensely while cheering at Logan. Logan leaped his steps and hurdled onto the platform. The X-Jet continued to soar into the sky just as soon Logan hopped into it, as though it was elated to feel Logan's presence. He threw the girl who was previously in his embrace onto one of the passenger's seats.

"Ouch!" she yelled in ache.

"Oh, you feel pain now? I thought you said your legs were numbed?" he interrogated sarcastically and doubtingly.

"I can still feel the pain from all other parts of my body, _except_ my legs," she emphasised, rubbing her back forcefully.

Logan ignored her actions and walked away to find another seat. Abruptly, the X-Jet quivered while Storm and Scott were flying it. The X-Jet felt a sudden eruption occurring below it, so did the passengers in the X-Jet. They all quickly turned their heads to ogle over the window to realise that the sudden convulsion of the X-Jet was caused by the detonation of the ancient building. They could see grey smoke and dust arising from the building up to the X-Jet. There were tiny discrete particles floating in the air, which were quite visible when they came in a large amount. If you had touched the window, you could have sense heat that burns your hand slightly. The only thing they did not experience was sniffing at that really pungent smell of the dusty smoke, which could cause breathing difficulty and choking. After staring at the superlative explosion, everyone settled down at their own seats quietly.

"So, she's the young mutant Professor X mentioned about?" Jean asked Logan.

Logan gave a brief nod.

"Tell me he doesn't have a girlfriend," the girl stared at Jean after she stretched her neck to look over the seats. Then she widened her eyes and half covering her broadly opened mouth with her fingers before continuing, "Or worse, wife!"

Jean was almost flabbergasted with her sudden spurt of question. Her mouth was half opened and wondering what exact words should be most appropriate to speak. "Uh…"

"What's wrong if I _do_ have a girlfriend or a wife? It's not like it's your _fucking_ business, kid!"

"You don't even know the proper ways of treating a young lady. You literally threw me onto the seat," she whinged. "And if you do have any of them, then I'll pity her, because I can guarantee that you don't make a good boyfriend, lover or husband."

"That's it, kid!" Logan scrunched his fists. "No more mercy for y-"

"Logan!"

Logan was about to throw his fist onto the girl who infuriated him. She did not look terrified. She simply bit her lips, but still staring at him audaciously, looking as though she was not at fault at all. Jean grabbed his arm sternly.

"She's just a kid, as you said," Jean whispered.

"But she-"

"You have a terrible temper," she continued to speak. "_Logan_."

Logan glared at her with those flaring and blazing eyes. His fists were clenched so tightly that, if there was a piece of metal in his fist, the metal would have scattered into subtle pieces. His teeth gritted firmly and his sharp long canine teeth were very visible. She could sense the ire growing in him.

"Sorry for incensing you. I wasn't at my right mind just now," she apologised. She didn't mean to exasperate him, actually. She was just trying to kid around, trying to be friendly, trying to become part of them. She didn't know that simple tease would infuriate him (he had a terrible temper). She thought she picked on the wrong guy. Next time she would read everyone's mind before attempting to be more amiable, or maybe she should approach in another way that would be less offensive towards people.

She stared silently at Jean, who she suspected had something to do with Logan. Whatever that flowed out from her lips, Logan would respect and did as she told. Logan must have some kind of intimate relationship with her, but she didn't seem to show the same kind of affection for Logan.

After days without any food passing into her stomach and intestines, she now felt so feeble and she could barely have the energy to move a single muscle. The feeling was so spontaneous. Just as soon she found herself doing nothing at all but just staring at the ceiling of the X-Jet, she felt instantly drained and felt the sudden ravenous for food. She shut her eyes. She was lethargic and somnolent. The only voice she could hear was the frenetically rumbling sound coming from her stomach. She cared least about the noises and muffles surrounding her. There were only two things she in her mind at that instant; food and sleep. Even if the X-Jet was going to blow up, she wouldn't give a damn. That was how famished and fatigued she felt. She was like an old and hackneyed rag, which had been overused until there were innumerable holes, stained with dirt and tinted with all kinds of colours. The only difference was that she was not worn out due to any kinds of work out; it was just that she was so badly starved. Her eyes continued to padlock and the next thing she remembered the dream she had wandered.

"We don't even know her name yet," a familiar beastly voice expressed.

"Elena Hart is her name," a feminine voice replied. "That's what the professor said."

"She's completely well now," another man spoke; he had a rather warm tone comparing with the first man's voice. "After having an adequate sleep and intake of saline solution, her health will be in a satisfactory condition."

"Like I even give a damn about her health," the first man argued. "We can't even confirm her credibility as Elena Hart, and where she comes from-"

"Are you always so sceptical? She's just a kid, like you've always mention," the second man spurted. "What harm can she do?"

The rowdy noises of both of these men had finally awaked her from her slumber. She blinked a few times before straining her eyes to rummage around for the sources of those strident squabbles. Of course, she pretended as though she was sleeping while snooping at the quarrel stealthily.

"That's the major problem of all of you - underestimating a kid for not able to cause damage," she peeked at the man who was provoking her. He had that cluttered curly black hair and dishevelled facial hair around his jawline. Logan continued, "If she wasn't hiding anything, why can't Jean or the professor read her mind? Isn't it obvious that she's blocking all telepaths from reading her mind? There must be something hidden in her mind."

She coughed abruptly. Logan turned his head to realise she had awakened.

_No wonder Beast and Jean were so quiet._

She was sitting upright with her feet dangling on the bed's edge, like a child enjoying her ride on the swing in the playground. She was grinning mischievously. She looked healthier and fresher, so did she feel. She felt much livelier and brighter, yet it was unknown that whether the drugs given by Beast were the causes that affected her unusually optimistic personality.

"Didn't your mom tell you it's bad to talk behind of other people, especially a sick patient," she punned. "Well, though I don't really think that you're talking behind of me considering the case that you were talking in front of me, or talking during my rest as you thought I was asleep."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"And to tell you the truth, I can't control mind to form a barrier to block telepaths from reading my mind. It is somewhat I call reflex. It's an involuntary act," she continued with a leer.

"Good afternoon," Jean wished as she approached towards me. "You must be famished. I'll get you something to eat."

She nodded. "Sure, thanks."

"So, how are you feeling today, sunshine?" Beast asked, while examining her eyes, her throat, her tongue…

"Much better, doctor," she replied while opening her mouth to allow Beast to examine her tongue. "Excluding the growling of the stomach, I feel utterly well."

Logan, still found this unknown individual dubious. He could sniff the smell if wariness and elusiveness from her. Yet, he had no proof to attest her guiltiness.

Logan turned the door knob outrageously, causing a strident cracking sound. Everyone in the room assumed Logan had broken the door knob. Logan continued to slam the door while leaving the door knob to fall onto the floor with a light "Cling!" sound.

"He likes to sulk a lot, huh," she told the doctor. She tittered while brushing her short wavy yet smooth hair to the back of her ears. Her grey eyes continued to glow with radiance as sunlight passed through the window, which was seated just beside of the bed.

"You have no idea," Beast chuckled. After utilising his stethoscope, he pulled out the ear pieces one by one from both of his ears and let the stethoscope hung around his neck. "Great. You should be feeling extremely well now and your legs are freed from the effects of the anaesthetic."

She tried moving her feet; they were immaculate as brand new. She could feel every single muscle contracting as she was stretching her legs. "Thanks, doctor."

"You're welcome," the blue-furred beast spattered as he continued to jot down on his doctor-notebook. "Enjoy your rest."

Then, he headed towards the door and left the room.

She finally had the time to enjoy the beauty of the room. It was indeed a ward room, she had no doubt. However, she was also certain that she was now in the X-Mansion. Hence, she concluded that she was now resting in the ward room of the X-Mansion. She was lying in the state of stupefaction at the idea she just came out in her mind. The X-Mansion was superlatively well-built, with all kinds of infrastructures of its own. She continued to admire the daintiness of the carvings on the edges between the ceiling and walls. It was like the buildings during the Romantic Period, the carvings were exquisite and skilled. It was difficult to tell what the carvings were, though, probably the designs based on floras, considering the twisted curls and leafy-shapes. She continued to stare over the window, to realise she was at the ground floor, where just outside of the window, was a large field of plants. There were wild shrubberies planted alongside the building. She could see people strolling outside of the building, some alone, some with their partners. They were young and fresh. As she assumed, those were the students of the school.

She was so fixated to her own thoughts that she failed to sense someone entering the room.

"Good evening, Miss Hart," the man's voice startled her. She quickly turned her head to face the man.

"P-Professor Xavier?" She stuttered. She was indeed surprised, staggered, alarmed, anxious, and almost stumbled at her own feet while turning her body to face him. It was the first time she spoke to him, face to face, with the man who had constantly tried to talk to her in her mind (and yet she had done everything to get him out of her mind all the time), whom she repetitively turned down on the offer he had made for her. "G-good evening."

"You look entirely refreshed," he pierced a smile. She looked at him, his bald head, his immobile body, his electronic wheelchair… At the instant, she felt a sudden rush of sympathy running in her blood. He may be physically vulnerable; nonetheless, she could still sense his powerful mind power, so powerful that with just a snap in his mind, he could change a mind of an intellectual man into a retarded 3-year-old's mind. Her mind promptly created a shield, a barrier which was resistant to mind reading and any sort of psionic power, even shielding herself from seeing her own thoughts. Her mind was totally in the state of chaos.

"I do feel refreshed," she smiled uncomfortably. "With all these comfortable infrastructures of yours, and with the help of the expert Dr Hanks, I feel wholly new… and… contented."

"Well, I'm glad to hear this," he said delightfully. She could sense kindness in him, yet, she felt there was a catch in his tone. He was very mysterious and enigmatic. Actually, all telepaths are the same in the sense of being inexplicable and baffling, because they are able know what other thinks and yet others can't understand their thoughts. Hence, this sometimes creates an eerie and disturbing feeling.

There was a gauche silence in the ambiance. Both of their tongues were tied. It was as though both of them were having a battle in their minds, where each of them was attempting to browse through each other's minds. However, none of their attempts succeeded. As both of them knew very well, it was difficult for a telepath to read another telepath's mind, as a telepath can easily block his or her mind with a resilient barrier.

"So, what's your future plan?" Xavier broke the tensed atmosphere, though the words that left his lips did not alleviate any of the tension. It was still cold and taut.

"Nothing has come to mind yet," she replied spontaneously.

"Then, why don't you stay here?" he asked with a beam. "You can learn more about your power, and we can guide you on how to control it."

She stared at him blankly. Nothing slipped through her lips; her lips were as though cemented together.

Finally, she thought of something after musing. "No, it's not a good idea. Your friend (or your underling), _Logan_, doesn't seem to like me personally. He's always frowning and sulking when he sees me."

"Don't mind him. His face is always grimacing (whether or not he's joyful or angry, they don't defer much to me)," Xavier assured and the tone in his message seemed to deviate towards caper.

A smile skidded through her lips.

"The mansion's door always opens for you," Xavier said unconvincingly, as though he did not want to force her to stay. "You are always welcome to step into this building."

"You know what, I'll take the offer this time," she suddenly spurted out unexpectedly, "to stay here."

The professor's eyebrows rose, blinking his eyes a few times, incredulous to what he had just heard. It was indeed the most unforeseen scene. She had numerously rejected his offer to visit the mansion, but this time she just accepted the offer… just like this?

She gazed into the eyes of the professor, who was evidently rapt into his own thoughts. "Are you upset with the idea?"

"No," the professor quickly denied while shaking his head quite vigorously, as though defending himself. "Certainly not. I'm extremely delighted to it."

She nodded her head lightly, indicating her understanding.

"Did I miss something?" Jean, who finally came back to the room with a plate of spaghetti, asked.

"Miss Hart is going to stay in the mansion," Xavier told Jean, who didn't express surprise in her mien as she had actually heard the conversation crystal clear.

"That's really good news, professor!" Jean expressed with a wide smile. "But first and foremost, this young girl should have her meal as she has not been eating since three days."

"WHAT?" she yelled in exclamation. "I've been sleeping for _THREE_ days?"

The two senior mutants nodded their heads. Her mouth was opened wide in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," she continued her wonder.

"Come, enjoy your meal before you collapsed again due to starvation," Jean continued to place the plate onto the table beside of the wardroom's bed.

"Ah," she exhaled. She recalled of something important that had yet to be done. "We haven't formerly introduced to each other yet, have we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jean covered her opened mouth with a short hiccup. "I'm Jean Grey, nice to meet you."

"Elena Hart," she threw her hand out and shook Jean's arm. "Nice to know you."

Leisurely, the girl who called herself Elena Hart turned her head to face towards the window. She threw her attention to the distinctive white rose bud blooming in one of the bushes. Of course, it would have caught anyone's attention as it was the only white painted rose as to compare with the other scarlet red ones in the shrubs. She found herself comparable with the disparate coloured rose, which was growing among the typical coloured roses.

_First task has completed. Now, for the second…_


End file.
